<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between You And Me by Alltheshrinks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142646">Between You And Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheshrinks/pseuds/Alltheshrinks'>Alltheshrinks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infidelity Verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blow Jobs, Infidelity, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheshrinks/pseuds/Alltheshrinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen remembers saying goodbye to Jared at a small beach house the summer after they graduate. </p><p>This is based loosely on How's It Gonna Be by Third Eye Blind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infidelity Verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between You And Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All of these verses are stand alone and can be read separately, though it is helpful to read the others. The only thing you need to know is that J2 are married to other people, but have had an on again, off again relationship for almost their entire adult life.</p><p>Comments make me insanely happy, I love engaging with all of you. Follow me over on Twitter @tltm78</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen turns the key over in the ignition of the SUV, the quiet sound of the economical engine roaring to life. He looks in the rearview mirror, seeing the blonde hair of his son sitting in his car seat, just barely visible as the young boy plays with one of his dinosaurs, talking in near-complete sentences now. When the hell did that happen?</p><p> </p><p>He puts the vehicle in drive and backs out onto the street of their neighborhood, waving at Mrs. Cooper, the elderly, retired school teacher who lives a few houses down. She is one of the older residents on the block, always pinching Jensen and J.T.s cheeks when he sees the lady at church on Sunday or at the corner market.</p><p> </p><p>The drive to daycare only takes minutes, he exits the car, pulls his son out of his restraints, and rolls his eyes as Tyler refuses to be picked up. He watches as the toddler turns around in the floor well of the automobile and then very skillfully backs himself out of the door. His chubby little legs have been getting longer and Jensen doesn't know how he feels about his son growing so quickly.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to chastise the lad but bites his lip. He can remember idolizing his father as a small boy, hell, he still does; Jensen remembers how much it hurt every time his dad scolded him. <em>"Men don't cry, Jensen. Dry it up."</em> "<em>Men don't drink out of straws, you are too big to be doing that." "Men don't sleep with a night light,"</em> he is pulled out of his musings by his son's tiny, sneakered feet hitting the pavement and watching him turn around, a smile splitting his face in two.</p><p> </p><p>J.T. takes the backpack from his father's hands and though it takes a moment to do it, he pulls it on himself; he is getting much quicker as his dexterity increases. Jensen has to admit he is pretty proud of his boy.</p><p> </p><p>He holds out a hand to his offspring, J.T. taking it without complaint, Jensen wonders when he will be too old to do that, but shakes that thought away, enjoying it in the here and now.</p><p> </p><p>Once they are inside, the boy drops his hand and runs toward his teacher. "I got out of the car all by myself," he announces at Mrs. Bailey and she looks up at Jensen, a smile on her face. Jensen just shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"That is very good, you are getting to be such a big boy. You'll be driving your dad places before long." She smiles brightly at the frown that suddenly colors Jensen's face.</p><p> </p><p>"’Bye Tyler, I have to go to work," Jensen calls after the tike, as he drops his backpack and takes off towards the circle of other children.</p><p> </p><p>"’Bye, daddy," he replies, not even glancing Jensen's way.</p><p> </p><p>By the time that Jensen makes it to work, it is already 9 am, his coworkers have all mostly arrived and he disappears into his office. The fast-paced life of an insurance adjuster is hardly the exciting and thrill-seeking job he imagined he would have as a kid, but he doesn't mind. It pays the bills, allows him to travel and buy his family nice things.</p><p> </p><p>There is a stack of claim photographs on his desk and he picks one up; it is a small cottage that suffered some storm damage earlier in the year and the quaint little dwelling immediately takes him back to the beach house that Jared's parents owned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The floors of the cabin were bare wood, and even though it boasted a three-quarter bath and a bedroom, the place was tiny. But it was absolutely perfect for a group of teenagers to say goodbye to the summer before college, or at least that is what Jensen's minister father thought they were doing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>If Jensen thought that he was just acting out against church or falling into the stereotypes of preacher's children, it would be easier, but he knew he was broken;</em> <em>damaged goods. So he came here with Jared to say goodbye, to put an end to whatever this was before they both went off to school.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The week was spent with the two of them tucked away from the rest of the world, laying out on the sandy coast by day and tangled together </em>
  <em>at night. His father had been concerned about Jensen drinking too much while he was away, and granted there was a small amount of alcohol, what Jensen was getting drunk off of was far worse. Being here with Jared was intoxicating.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>The last day started as beautifully</em> as all the others, <em>the sky an ethereal blue as a soft breeze blew over the shore and Jensen had woken up with Jared tucked in around him.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The last year had seen Jared, who was only a couple of months younger, shoot up to Jensen's height and over. It really was not fair that Jensen had been taller for as long as he could remember and now he was at least two inches shorter. "And not as tall," Jared would say, before cackling. But deep down in places that Jensen did not think about, he loved being manhandled. The thought of Jared's huge hands dwarfing his excited him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>While making coffee in the small kitchenette, Jared walks into the room, swimming trunks, and no shirt, and all Jensen can do is gape. The cheeky bastard dramatically stretches, and exaggerates a yawn, pulling all of his muscled and tan skin upwards to grab ahold of the threshold of the door, tapping it for good measure. "See something you like?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jensen sets his mug down on the counter and approaches the other man, his intentions clear as he grabs Jared by his narrow, but well-defined hips and pulls him close. The firm skin of his stomach, which was concave not even a year ago and biceps that were rapidly expanding, makes the older man's blood rush south and quickly fill up his already half-hard dick.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He needs to taste that skin, dropping to his knees and allowing his tongue to ghost over the fine peach fuzz that was getting coarser and thicker by the day. Jared tasted of saltwater and remnants of sunscreen that both had been too lazy to shower off the night before. He lets his tongue lap and lick at the sensitive skin there, dipping into Jared's cute little navel and eliciting first a laugh and then a moan from the upright boy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>By the time Jensen hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Jared's hideous striped trunks, Jared is a quivering mess, legs made of jello, and only staying upright by the kneeling boy's firm grip on his hips.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Jensen, what are you doing?" Jared's voice is wrecked, the lower dulcet tones that still were foreign coming from his throat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What does it feel like?" Jensen was taking great pleasure in the blissed-out and positively destroyed register of his best friend, trying to mask how much this was exciting him.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The pair were hardly innocent, having exchanged kisses and hand jobs plenty over the summer, but this was the first blow job and Jensen wants to do it even more than he wants it done to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jared allows his shorts to be pulled over his hips, letting them pool at his feet before stepping out of the confining garment. The sight alone, of Jensen's obscenely pink tongue darting out to tentatively taste the delicate flesh of Jared's cock, was nearly enough to come from alone; but once the older of the pair got a little braver, deciding that the taste was different, but not one he minded, he becomes bolder. With no warning at all, he closes his mouth around the substantial appendage and sucks hard, before bobbing his head up and down.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Stop, stop," Jared pulls at the sun-kissed locks of hair and immediately comes into an unprepared mouth. Jensen chokes, spitting and almost retching before even tasting the thick white substance.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once the older boy stops coughing, expelling all of the liquid from his windpipe, he looks up at the destroyed and slightly sheepish look on Jared's face and starts to laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I did not think that I would come that quickly," is all a wide-eyed Jared can say, before he drops to knees, shoving his partner back on the hardwood of the floor. "Let's see how long you last."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Jensen did not last long.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>By lunchtime, they both curl up in a hammock that is strung up between the porch railings. The waves crashing on the beach and the heaviness of the sand and surf, lulling both of them to sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>As idyllic as the day before had been, the next morning was not. Jensen looks, longingly, at the hammock, remembering how happy he was and now having tears threatening to fall.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Why are we even fighting? You knew that this was going to end. You knew that last fall when we started this." Jensen tries to plead with an emotional Jared.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I didn't know that Jensen. I didn't know that at all," Jared slams the trunk of his brother's car. Unable to see anything but the two of them, that night entwined together. The extreme temperature difference fogging up all of the windows, as the heat from their bodies nearly burned them both. "I thought..."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"You thought what? That I was suddenly gay?" Jensen can't do this. He can't let those words even enter his mind.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"You had my dick in your mouth, Jensen. That is pretty fucking gay, even if you can't admit it." Jared's sadness has turned to rage as picks up a rock and hurls it to the water.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Jared, please. Don't end it like this," Jensen has no idea what he is saying, but he does know that this will ruin both of them.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"What did you think was going to happen, Jensen? That we were going to be able to go back to being just friends? That this was just two bros, helping each other out?" The venom from the other man's voice is something Jensen has never heard directed at him. "Just go, I will find my own way back. Just think about this: How's it going to be when you don't know me, anymore." He drops the keys to the car and starts walking.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Jared, I will leave your ass, I swear," he hollers at the retreating form. "Jared, please?"</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>His phone ringing on his desks shatters the memory and Jensen picks it up. "This is Jensen Ackles," he answers calmly, but wonders who Jensen Ackles really is. He doubts anyone really knows.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>